New Beginnings
by DragonBreath
Summary: The story to begin all stories! The aging X-Men are training a new team of heroes, The X-Tremes, who will one day replace them...if they can survive the experience.
1. The XMen

To bring you up to speed.  
  
A/N: I'd just like to say that the characters that make up the X-Men do not belong to me. They are property of Marvel Comics and I have no intention on infringing on any of their rights or anything like that. The X- Tremes are my own, (and many friends) and they just happen to live with the X-Men.  
  
This is the first chapter to the first story I'm going to write involving The X-Tremes. It basically just background info on The X-Men for any of those who don't know anything about them, or just watched the movie. I'm also not using every single X-Man ever created. They are just there in the background and don't play an overly prominent role, so don't get mad at me for not writing enough of your favorite character, ok? Ok. ^_^  
  
New Beginning Chapter 1: The X-Men  
  
Nestled in the quiet woods of Westchester, New York lays a fantastic sight. It's not easy to tell at first but the mansion that stands outside of Salem Center has more to it than meets the eye.  
  
The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning is home to the outcasts of society. It is home to mutants. This particular group of mutants however, is a rarity even in their own species. This group of individuals is called the X-Men. They have pledged their lives to seek peace among mutants and the rest of humanity.  
  
Their field leader is Scott Summers, a.k.a. Cyclops. His powerful optic blasts can punch holes through mountains. Next is Ororo Munroe or Storm who rides with the wind and controls the weather like a goddess. Jean Grey, or Phoenix is Scott's wife and is a very powerful telekinetic and telepath. Hank McCoy is the Beast and looks the part with his blue fur and super strength and agility. He is the team's resident scientist and doctor. Logan, a.k.a. Wolverine is a fierce loner with claws that come out of his hand made of unbreakable adamantium. He also has hyper keen senses and a healing factor, which allows him to recover from various health hazards that come with the job description. There's the southern belle, Rogue, with the power of flight, super strength, and the ability to absorb the talents, memories and abilities from others. Finally, there's Gambit a former thief who can kinetically charge objects, playing cards are his favorite weapon, to explode.  
  
There are numerous more X-Men who come and go, but no matter who is at hand they are always ready to save the world. To do this, they are lead by Professor Charles Xavier, the most powerful telepath in the world. He has brought mutants together from all over the world to fight for his dream. With his team, he hopes to create a world where mutants and normal humans can co-exist peacefully.  
  
In every battle there is unfortunately a villain. The X-Men must fight against those who would rather destroy all mutants, or all humans. As time goes on, it's easy to see that the villains won't give up easily. The X-Men have been fighting for a long time and as they get older, it's obvious to them and to Xavier that there will come a time when they will no longer be able to save the world. Xavier has attempted to form a replacement team in the past and failed. He formed the New Mutants after the X-Men were presumed dead. Many of those children died or went on to other teams. He later formed Generation X and a school of their own in Massachusetts under the guise that the institute there was a normal school. Word leaked out and the school was shut down. The individuals went their separate ways. Xavier now thinks that it is time to try again. Third time's the charm so to speak. The mutants he gathers now will be taught at the New York Institute and will be taught by the X-Men themselves. The young mutants he has gathered have called themselves the X-Tremes. 


	2. Chain of Command

New Beginnings Chapter 2: Chain of Command  
  
A/N: The X-Men don't belong to me! I'm borrowing them!  
  
Professor Xavier sat in his wheelchair with his hands together, fingers entwined under his nose in a state of deep thought. He sat in a large control room full of monitors and computers, which over looked an enormous steel-walled room. He was staring through the glass at what his students referred to as the Danger Room. Its purpose is to help train the X-Men, and now the X-Tremes. The computers surrounding Xavier are of the newest technology, some of which is not even of this world. The Danger Room can be programmed for different levels of training with interactive scenery and adversaries. Xavier stared through that observation window down at the X- Tremes. He wondered to himself if his team was doomed to fail as his previous teams had. He prayed that he was wrong.  
  
Seven young adults stood in the Danger Room. A group of three girls stood with wide grins brightening their faces. They were Elizabeth Lapier, Rebecca Rawlins and Dinah. A few feet away stood two young men, one chuckling to himself, the other rubbing his head in confusion. The one laughing was Pip and the confused man was Jack Mason. The last two of the group, two young women, stood in the center of the room. One had her arms crossed across her chest and the other had her hands on her hips. They were both scowling at the rest of the group. They were the field leaders of the group and they had no qualms with running the team like a dictatorship. Ziska, the Professors daughter walked stiffly over to Jack. A.J. stood back and watched the rest of the group with piercing eyes, daring them to try something.  
  
"Osiris, stop brandishing your sword around like an idiot and focus," Ziska said through gritted teeth.  
  
Jack looked at her and frowned. He lifted his Katana up and pointed it at her.  
  
"It's a *katana* and I'm not brandishing it. If you had taken five minutes to get off your pedestal you would have seen me knock out those targets like I was supposed to." He gestured at a pile of smoldering metal and circuitry off to the right of him.  
  
"I don't think it counts when you shove your sword back into your belt and it destroys the target sneaking up behind you, silly." Rebecca put a hand on Jack's shoulder and smiled. His eyes softened as he looked at her, but he immediately turned his gaze back on Ziska and glared.  
  
Pip's Scottish accent came up from behind him. "I think that 'appened in a movie, didn' it? Robin 'ood Men in Tights, right? Bloody funny movie if yeh ask me."  
  
A.J. turned and stalked angrily over to him. "I don't think anybody did ask you."  
  
"Oh will yeh just bloody lay off?" Pip turned and walked out of the Danger Room, followed by Jack. Dinah looked at the boys, then back at Ziska and A.J. She sighed and walked over to them, followed closely by Liz. Ziska just looked at them with an arrogant gaze.  
  
"Are you two going to complain, too?" She asked icily.  
  
"No, Ziska. But if cooperation is what you want, there are more agreeable tactics to use. Mr. Summers isn't like this with the X-Men," Dinah replied coolly. Liz muttered to herself, "This is getting ridiculous."  
  
Ziska looked at Liz and smirked. "If you have something to say, please share it, Dragon-Breath." She taunted. Liz narrowed her eyes at her and growled. A.J. walked up and stood shoulder to shoulder with Ziska. "You all are just jealous that you don't hold any sort of power over the team," she smiled in a sick-sweet sort of way. Dinah looked at them and smiled. "We've got no problems. We can handle ourselves perfectly fine."  
  
"It's not a problem getting what you want when you're a teacher's pet," Rebecca's voice rang out clear. Dinah could see Ziska cringe inwardly. She patted Liz on the back and turned towards the locker room. "I think we've had enough training today. Let's hit the showers."  
  
The three girls left the room. Ziska and A.J. were left alone, fuming. Professor Xavier frowned. The members were not getting along, but he had already made his decision. His daughter would lead the team and they would have to learn to work together. 


	3. Dueling Locker Rooms

New Beginnings Chapter 3: Dueling Locker Rooms  
  
A/N: The X-Men belong to Marvel! Not me! Don't forget!  
  
Dinah slammed the door to her locker. The loud clang echoed through the locker room. Rebecca went over to her and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Please don't let her get to you," she told her angered friend calmly.  
  
Dinah sighed and stared down at the floor. Rebecca simply reassured her again and Dinah looked up at her, smiling.  
  
"Thanks Becca." Dinah laughed a little bit and Rebecca smiled. Liz walked out of the showers, rubbing her hair with a towel. She was feeling loads better after the Danger Room confrontation, but she had her uniform on again. Rebecca looked at her and smirked.  
  
"Don't you ever take that thing off, Lizzy?" She could not help but laugh at the look her friend gave her.  
  
"Awh, you know me. I just can't help but sleep in this thing," she smiled and both Dinah and Rebecca burst into a fit of giggles. Liz tried to keep a straight face and explain herself, "Seriously! Mr. Summers and Logan are going to be working with me in a little while with my powers."  
  
Dinah stopped giggling and looked at Liz seriously. "Is it getting any easier to morph?"  
  
Liz smiled weakly as she brushed her hair up into a ponytail. "No."  
  
Meanwhile, just next door in the boys' locker room, a fierce battle was raging. Jack skidded across the wet floor, a towel wrapped tightly around his waste. A few moments later, Pip skidded by, wearing a towel as well, but also brandishing a rolled up wet towel. He flicked his wrist and the towel whipped around, catching Jack in the backside. There was a small yelp and then howls of laughter. Back in the girls' locker room, Liz lifted her head up high and made a gesture telling Dinah and Rebecca to keep quiet. She walked towards the wall and pressed her ear against it. Dinah and Rebecca couldn't hear anything but they trusted Liz's super senses. When Liz began to giggle their curiosity got the better of them and they wandered over to see what was going on. Liz smiled and spoke in a hushed tone.  
  
"The boys are having a wet towel fight."  
  
Dinah and Rebecca both grinned devilishly.  
  
In the boys' locker room the towel wars continued. The odds were slightly more even now however, because Jack had managed to skid by a shower stall with a wet towel lying inside. He jumped out of the stall as Pip slid past him and cracked his towel whip of dampness. Pip made a sound that has half laughter, half an expression of pain. Their antics came to a halt when they noticed a small red, rod roll across the floor. It stopped just in front of Pip and exploded. It was a very small blast, but enough to make Pip jump backwards, slip, and fall with a loud thud on his butt. Jack laughed hysterically until a small purple orb floated past him. It too, exploded and he tripped over the threshold of the shower stall, and fell inside. Giggles erupted from the direction of the door. Pip and Jack both managed to get up, nothing badly hurt except their pride. They walked cautiously over to the door and saw Rebecca leaning against the door jam, another purple orb in her hand. Dinah was leaning on the opposite side, twirling another red "fire cracker" between her fingers. Liz was crouched on the floor just in front of them. All three had very sinister smirks plastered on to their faces.  
  
Pip didn't take his eyes off the girls but spoke quietly to Jack. "I think we're surrounded, Jack ol' boy." Jack smiled. "There are worse things to be surrounded by."  
  
Dinah tossed the glowing red stick at Pip. He held his hand out and as his hand and eyes glowed and ice-blue color, the stick froze in midair. He stepped to the side and let the stick go. It continued its previously intended path and exploded harmless behind him. He threw a very smug smile at the girls, and Liz couldn't help but grin at him. Rebecca locked eyes with Jack and tossed her purple energy orb at him. He smirked and disappeared out of sight as the ball discharged where he had been standing. He reappeared on top of one of the benches near the lockers. He was looking just as smug as Pip. Laughter ensued but it was immediately hushed when Ziska and A.J. appeared in the doorway. They brushed Rebecca and Dinah aside and made Liz topple over. She scraped her arm on the floor, but the scrape healed over almost as soon as it hand been made. Ziska narrowed her eyes, and using her mind lifted the wet towels off of the ground and tossed them into Pip and Jack's faces.  
  
"If you *children* are done acting like imbeciles you can finish getting dressed and get down to class." Ziska spoke harshly as though she were reprimanding 5 grade-school children. Jack rolled his eyes and walked towards his locker. "Whatever." Liz stood up and bumped shoulder with Ziska as she brushed past her. Rebecca and Dinah followed. After the boys had dressed, they met the girls at the elevator. Liz still had her uniform on, but she had put her jeans on over them. Pip shook his head and smiled. The five headed up to the main floor of the school and began their day of classes. 


	4. Trust

You are waaaaay off if your think the X-Men belong to me...nope nope...they be property of the good men and women at Marvel Comics.  
  
A/N: You'll show up eventually Joey! ^_^  
  
  
Chapter 4: Trust  
  
The rapid echoes of footsteps could be heard through the hallways of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. The five mutants who were making those footsteps couldn't help but laugh, even if they knew they were late. Rebecca and Liz glanced at each other and smirked. After a silent countdown they sprinted to the other end of the hallway to their classroom. Rebecca reached it first but Liz slid across the floor and knocked her out of the way, grabbing the door handle and swinging it open. She giggled but stopped when she saw Dr. Hank McCoy's stern look directed at her. She cleared her throat nervously and gave him an innocent smile. His looked softened and he smiled at her. Rebecca poked her head into the room, gave Liz a quick glare then smiled and shrugged her shoulders at Hank. He nodded to their seats and they quickly sat down. Some of the other students were stifling their laughter. Jack and Pip walked in a few seconds later and took their seats. Dinah smiled and waved to Hank, he waved back and she smiled at her friends as she turned and walked away.   
  
"Well now. That was an adventure, wasn't it?" Hanks jovial tone made the four sigh with relief and any horrors they had about being reprimanded for being late vanished. Hank turned back to the blackboard and continued to write out chemical formulas and explaining the reactions that occur between Hydrogen and other elements. The class took notes and listened attentively. Jack was sure that Hank McCoy was the only person who could make chemistry interesting. Class ended soon enough anyway and the four were glad to get out of class and roam around the grounds for a while.   
  
"Anybody know where Dinah went?" Jack asked as he munched on a candy bar he had grabbed when they passed the school's kitchen.   
  
"I think she's on duty down in the communications room." Rebecca replied, drawling. Liz nodded; confirming what Rebecca said, and then glanced at her watch.  
  
"Whoops! I gotta get down to the Danger Room!" she said, sounding surprised at how quickly the time had passed. Pip looked at his own watch and then gave Liz a confused look.  
  
"Och, Lizzy! You don't need to be there for another thirty minutes! What 'er you doin' going down there so soon?" Liz just smiled as she picked up her duffle bag.   
  
"You know me, Pip. I just have too much fun being a Jr. X-Man.!" She poked him playfully in the stomach and waved goodbye to the rest of her friends as she walked briskly down the hall way to the elevator. Rebecca, Jack, and Pip decided that they might as well go down to visit Dinah in the Communications Room.   
  
**~~~~~~~~~**  
  
The elevator door slid open and Liz smiled to herself at the change in scenery. The mansion upstairs was decorated in a rich Victorian style. In the lower levels however, the walls, floor, and ceiling were metal and the whole floor hummed with the sound of hi-tech equipment. She picked up her pace a little bit and was in the girls' locker room within a few minutes. She opened her locker and plopped her duffle bag onto the bench beside her. After a few more minutes she had her jeans off and was putting on her boots. She glanced at herself in the mirror to make sure everything was in order, and headed to the Danger Room.   
  
Scott Summers was already inside the Danger Room when Liz walked in. He looked at his watch and smiled.  
  
"You're early," he said casually. "That's good."   
  
Liz smiled back and she looked around the room. She hadn't noticed Logan at the other end of the room. He was standing with his legs slightly apart and his arms across his chest. He was in uniform too, and he just nodded slightly at Liz and Scott. Liz briefly wondered he hadn't come over to say hello but she just shrugged it off. Scott turned to her and his smile faded to a more serious look. Liz straightened and looked right back at him. She was focused now and ready to begin.   
  
"We're going to try something a little different today. You and Logan are going to have to battle one of the simulations here, and it won't be over until you morph to take out the opponent. Understand?" He glanced at Logan who nodded again and then back at Liz. She nodded her head too.  
  
"Yessir."   
  
Scott nodded and he exited the Danger Room. A few moments later he appeared in the control room high above them. He gave thumbs up to Liz who smiled and turned towards Logan. Up in the control room, Scott keyed a few codes in and typed out several commands on the computers. A low whirring sound could be heard, although it seemed much louder to Logan and Liz's sensitive ears. The steel walls around the pair disappeared and a rough rocky terrain replaced them. It was dark and the only light came from a full moon and billions of stars that flickered in the sky. Logan started to move forward and Liz followed him. She was totally focused in what she was doing now and listened to everything her senses told her. She darted her eyes around at the slightest noise she heard and sniffed the air to try and pick up some scents. Then it happened, quite suddenly and without warning. Logan had seemed to be walking on solid rock but he suddenly disappeared beneath the ground. Liz looked around frantically, trying to figure out where he went. A moment later a loud growling could be heard and Liz jumped back just in time as a huge monster rise out the rocks, tightly gripping a struggling Logan. The monster was about ten feet tall and grayish in color. There were spikes all over the creature and he had huge fangs that shone brightly in the moonlight. Running purely on instinct, Liz jumped at the monster, growling. She landed on its arm near Logan but it just swatted her away like a fly. Her body slammed into a pile of rocks and a loud crack could be heard. She let out a little yelp in pain as she looked at her shoulder. It was hanging lower than normal and she realized it dislocated it. Her side screamed in pain at her as she slowly stood up.   
  
"Great. A dislocated shoulder and broken ribs. Swell." She thought out loud. She growled again as she advanced on the monster. It seemed to smile at her as it raised a boned, spiked fist and slammed it deep into Logan's abdomen. He howled in pain as the monster dropped his body onto the ground. Several spikes had remained sticking grotesquely out of Logan's stomach. Blood was running freely everywhere and Logan looked strangely still. Liz's eyes grew wide as she looked from Logan to the monster. She hesitated and the monster thrust another spike into Logan. She screamed "No!" at the monster and charged at it. With out realizing what she was doing her body began to change. Horns grew out of her head and her hands elongated into claws. A tail grew from her spine and wings ripped out of her back. By the time she reached the monster she was screaming. Whether it was out of anger, or pain or both she never knew. She was just as large as the beast as she tackled it. It's previously deadly spikes barely scraped the surface of her thick copper-colored hide. She dug her clawed feet deep into the creature to keep a hold on him, and she continually raked her claws across its chest and throat. Long after it was dead she still sliced at it. All she could see was red now and she was growling loudly. A noise behind her finally snapped her out of it. Logan was walking into the Danger Room. The walls had morphed back into steel and the creature beneath Liz slowly disappeared. She looked at the Logan that just walked into the Danger Room, wearing jeans and a T-Shirt and the looked at the dead Logan on the floor. It too, slowly began to disappear. She stood up slowly, unsure of what was going on.  
  
"Lo...Logan?" Her voice cracked and there was still a deep growl to it.  
  
Logan nodded and walked over to her. He couldn't reach her shoulder and he had to crane his neck to look up at her. He settled with just putting a caring hand on her wrist and spoke softly in his own gruff voice. "What happened, kid?"  
  
Liz stared past him and her eyes glazed over slightly. The pain in her side and shoulder, and everywhere else for that matter became too much and she collapsed onto the floor. Logan crouched down to try to revive her, but pulled his hand back when her body glowed slightly and she shrunk back to her normal size, and the dragon melted away, leaving only Liz. Logan checked her pulse, as she lay unconscious on the floor. It was very fast and he was growing even more concerned. He turned and looked up at the control booth with anger flashing in his eyes, but Scott wasn't there. A minute later Scott appeared through the Danger Room door and jogged over to Logan and Liz.   
  
"She did it!" he said finally. Logan growled and grabbed Scott by the shirt and slammed him into the wall.  
  
"What the hell do you think yer doin' Summers!?" Logan was livid. Scott's eyes glowed red behind his ruby quartz glasses as he stared back at Logan. Logan continued to speak harshly.  
  
"It's hard enough trying to get that girl to control her powers...yer gonna have her get herself killed in the process to do it?"  
  
Scott continued to stare back at him and spoke through clenched teeth. "If that's what it takes." He paused as Logan's eyes flickered with hatred. "She got to learn how to morph or else she's not going to protect herself when a real battle comes along."  
  
"Fuck that!" Logan snarled.  
  
He shoved him hard against the wall again. They continued to speak roughly to each other, not noticing that Liz was beginning to stir. She lifted herself off the ground slowly and staggered a little bit as she stood up. Her ribs and shoulder were aching terribly but she walked over to the arguing men. Logan saw her and dropped Scott. He fell to the ground and rubbed at his neck. Logan walked over to her and his eyes fell on her shoulder, which was hanging limply at her side and noticeably lower than her other shoulder. She walked past Logan and as Scott stood up to look at her she drew back and punched him hard in the jaw. He staggered backwards into the wall, more surprised than anything else.   
  
"How Idare/I you!" Liz was furious now and she didn't care how much she showed her anger. Scott had violated her trust and to her, that was the worst thing a friend could do. She was ready to draw back and punch him again when a hand grabbed her fist and held onto it tightly. She looked at Logan who shook his head and she dropped her hand to her side. Scott rubbed at his jaw, and straightened as she glared at him.  
  
"I had to get you to morph. It worked didn't it?" He finally replied calmly.   
  
"You made me think a friend had just...just died! You threw the trust I had with you out the window and as a leader...I would think you would want all the trust you could get." Liz turned on her heal and stalked out of the Danger Room. Logan glared at Scott and spoke one last time.   
  
"She's right and you know it, Summers."  
  
Logan growled as he followed Liz out of the Danger Room. Scott slammed his fist angrily into the wall and left the room in the opposite direction. 


	5. Call to Arms

The X-Men aren't mine! Stop thinking that you silly gooses!  
  
A/N: O so much thanks to potionsmaster and joey! YAY!  
  
Chapter 5: Call to Arms  
  
"Damn it, girl! Will you stand still for one sec?" Liz stopped in the hall but did not turn around to   
face Logan. He walked up behind her and gently touched her shoulder. She hissed in pain and   
spun around, ready to punch him hard just like she did to Scott only moments before.   
  
"You're hurt..."  
  
"I could've told you that."  
  
Logan narrowed his eyes slightly but didn't say anything. Liz sighed angrily and started to turn   
away but Logan grabbed her arm and pulled back hard. There was loud crack as the bone   
popped back into its joint. She spun around again, this time growling and staring hard at Logan.   
  
He just looked at her and shrugged. "At least you can use yer arm now."  
  
She didn't answer but continued to glare at him.   
  
"Look, I got shit to do, so why don't you just go up and see Hank to make sure you aren't totally   
busted up."  
  
Logan turned and walked away. Liz looked away, but muttered her thanks. She went down a few   
more hallways and soon arrived in the medical lab. Dr. McCoy was in his office looking over some   
medical charts when Liz lightly knocked on the door. Hank looked up and smiled as he took off   
his glasses.  
  
"How may I help you, Miss Lapier?"  
  
"Er...I kinda over did it in the Danger Room...again," Liz looked at the floor and sighed. Hank   
chuckled slightly as he got up from his desk and brought Liz over to one of the examining rooms.   
She sat up on the table in the center of the room, wincing as she did. Hank put on a pair of gloves   
and asked Liz to lift her arms up. He gently touched her sides and she breathed in sharply as he   
touched her.   
  
"Well, looks like you've got some badly cracked ribs. Now, it'll probably take only a few hours for   
you to heal those up, but I want to set them so that they don't heal crooked."  
  
It didn't take long for Hank to tape up Liz's ribs. He gave her a local to dull the pain, and worked   
quickly but gently. When he was finished he helped Liz hop off from the table and gave her a pat   
on the back.  
  
"There you are milady," he said smiling. "All fixed up and good as new. Now, uh...try to take it   
easy next time?"  
  
"Well...you know me Dr. McCoy. I guess I'm just an injury magnet." Liz smiled as she walked out   
the door and began to head back upstairs.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
Dinah reclined back in the office chair, surrounded by television screens and large electronic   
maps that showed New York, the United States, and the world. She turned around in her chair   
when she heard Rebecca, Pip, and Jack walk in. They sat down around the large table in the   
center of the room and chatted amongst themselves.  
  
"So how did class go guys?" Dinah asked to everybody, but mainly to Rebecca.  
  
"It was alright. Dr. McCoy was having fun talking about different states of matter. Kitty Pryde kept   
phasing through the desks when he was trying to explain how solid matter is frozen and the   
molecules are tightly packed together," Jack took the liberty of answering for everybody. Pip   
nodded his head.  
  
"Aye. Then he told Kitty that, 'In this class room we obey the laws of universal physics!' It was   
hilarious."   
  
Dinah laughed and looked at a computer monitor next to her. It had caught her attention with a   
red bar flashing across the screen reading, "BMUTANT FOUND/B". She began typing in a   
few codes and gave her full attention to what she was doing. After a few moments she glanced at   
the others who wore concerned looks on their faces.  
  
"There's a mutant in New York City that is losing control of his powers. He could seriously hurt   
somebody."  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
Ziska paced around the lavishly decorated office of her father, Professor Xavier. Her closest   
friend, A.J. was sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk. They both watched her intently and   
it was A.J who broke the silence.  
  
"With all due respect, Professor, how do you expect us to work with people who won't even give   
any respect to who's in charge?" A.J. voice was angry and frustrated.   
  
Xavier answered calmly, "You two seem to be the only ones in this entire institution that seem to   
have a problem with your team mates. They do not have problems with their teachers nor with the   
other students."  
  
"So let me get this straight," Ziska stopped pacing and looked at her father with a scowl, "You're   
saying that...that it's Iour/I fault? We're the ones with the problem? You've got a lot of damn   
nerve to come out and say that."  
  
Xavier narrowed his eyes at Ziska. "Franziska, I am trying to be fair to everyone and do what I   
feel is right for the team. I put you in charge because I felt that it would be better to have   
someone with a direct link to me."  
  
"Yeah well you know what, Xavier? I don't need your shit and neither does A.J. We've been   
leading around your little team as best we can and I'm sorry if that's not good enough for the big   
bad professor."  
  
Ziska stormed out of the room and A.J. got up quickly, kicking the chair back as if to punctuate   
the point. When she caught up to Ziska, she realized that they were heading for the garage.  
  
"You don't have to go with me if you don't want to, A.J." Ziska continued to walk briskly as she   
went into the garage and hopped into the red jag near the front of the garage. A.J. got into the   
passenger side and popped in a CD as Ziska started the car.  
  
"Yeah well, I don't have anything else to do and you could use the company." A.J. leaned back in   
her seat as Ziska hit the accelerator and they sped down the driveway and off the institute   
grounds.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa...what's the matter?" Rebecca sounded worried and the flashing red light   
wasn't helping matters. Dinah looked over the monitors again and sighed. She reached into her   
pocket and pulled out her communicator. She pressed the button to activate it, and spoke clearly.  
  
"Professor Xavier? This is Dinah. We have a bit of a problem and I need you to come down to the   
Com Room." Dinah sighed again as she looked at her friends. She was soon answered but   
Xavier didn't answer through the communicator. He reached out with his mind and spoke to them   
all.   
  
"I understand what is happening now, Dinah. I need you to assemble the X-Tremes to go and   
bring in this mutant child. He is hurt and scared. Unfortunately, Ziska and A.J. will not be able to   
join you. You and Elizabeth will be in charge. Good luck." The professor's voice faded from all of   
their minds and they looked at each other. Dinah stood up and began to head for the door.  
  
"You heard the man guys. Let's suit up and head out." The rest of the team followed her out the   
door and headed to the locker rooms. They met up with Liz on the way.  
  
"What's going on?" She was happy, but surprised to see them.  
  
"We're going on a mission," Dinah smiled as Liz's eyes lit up with excitement. "There's a mutant   
who's having a lot of trouble with his powers and he could endanger a lot of people. We're being   
sent in to pick him up."  
  
Liz looked away for a moment. "What about Ziska and A.J.?"  
  
Dinah answered slowly, "They're uh...they're not coming. You're my right-hand man for now."  
  
Liz nodded and smiled. The five teens continued on to the locker rooms. They put their uniforms   
on quickly then immediately headed to the hanger. Jack climbed into the pilots of the X-Jet and   
Rebecca sat in the co-pilot's seat. They prepped the jet for flight and as soon as everyone had   
taken their seats and strapped in, they were on their way to New York City. 


	6. Weary Wanderer

Just a reminder! The X-Men don't belong to me! What a surprise, huh?  
  
A/N: Thanks to Bryan, Joey, and Potionsmaster! YAY  
  
Chapter 6: Weary Wanderer  
  
A small boy wandered down the street with out any real destination in mind. A tattered, brown poncho covered his body, and a dingy cap was pulled tightly down over his head. People passed him on the street and stared. Some offered money, others passed by with dirty looks and rude comments like, "Freak" and "Filthy Mutie".  
  
The boy's name is Darius and he is in fact a mutant. The odd thing is, is that he is only 8 years old. Mutation usually comes with puberty, but Darius is very special. He is blind, and there are only deep black pits where his eyes should be. He is also orphaned. He killed his father by accident and a killer mutant, named Sabretooth, killed his mother. Darius continued to wander down the street, remembering how his mother had sounded when she died. It was a sickening noise. He could still hear the buildings crashing down, the flesh being ripped apart. The smell of fire and blood. He especially remembered the murderer's voice.  
  
"Shame you can't see your mom die boy'o, but you'll feel it."  
  
The voice echoed through his mind as he continued to wander the streets. He stopped only once, in front of an electronics store. He listened very carefully. Something he heard had caught his attention. A news report was playing. He listened.something about a battle.a recent battle. He heard names being mentioned; X-Men, mutants, The Brotherhood. Then he heard a voice. Not just any voice. THE voice.  
  
"It's your time to die boy'o!"  
  
He heard the voice and chills ran up and down his spine. He could feel his anger rising and he wanted to lash out. The monster that killed his mother was so close, he could taste it. People on the streets watched as black tendrils flowed like water from out of the boy. They flickered with some kind of unseen energy. As he heard the voice again, he spun around and the tendrils flailed about in the air wildly. Concussive blasts from the tendrils slammed into the store and into the street. People screamed and ran away. Darius heard the screams and it only angered him more. The energy that was coursing through him was being channeled through the blacks tendrils and causing destruction everywhere. He refused to stop until the voice was gone from his head.  
  
~~~~~~******~~~~~~  
  
Rebecca pointed to the radar and turned her head to speak to Dinah.  
  
"We're almost there.just another ten minutes."  
  
"Good. I don't want to have to worry too much about the police getting involved.  
  
"I think it's a little late for that." Dinah turned her attention to Liz. She was looking over some monitors in the back of the jet. "Seems like the police are already involved."  
  
Sure enough, when the jet finally touched down, flashing red lights and officers could be seen everywhere. Jack grabbed hold of everyone and with a small flash, the group disappeared. They reappeared again just meters away from a large armored vehicle. Pip looked around quickly and pointed to a small group of officers. The group watched as the officers beat a child over the head with a nightstick and loaded him into the truck.  
  
"Alright.here's the plan," Dinah kept her voice low and darted her eyes back and forth between her team mates and the truck. "We're going to do this the old-fashioned way. We need a diversion, a way to stop the truck, and a way to rescue the kid. Suggestions?"  
  
"Well," Liz thought quickly to come up with some strong tactics. "Diversions seem to be your and Rebecca's specialty. To stop the truck.hmm.well, we could just slow time down a bit," she glanced at Pip who gave her a quick smile. "Jack could get Pip in front of the truck easily enough."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with the plan.other than how the hell are we supposed to get the kid?" Jack was sounding worried, and with good reason. The truck had started and would soon be on it's way.  
  
"I'll take care of that." Liz held her head up confidently.  
  
"How? You can't rip through metal." Jack didn't want to sound mean, but he was trying to look at the plan realistically. "I'm sure you can rip through that armor like it were paper.but, and don't take this the wrong way, can we be sure that you'll morph?"  
  
She looked straight at him and for a moment her look seemed very dark and cold. It vanished quickly, leaving only a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "I'll morph. Just worry about your job."  
  
Jack only nodded his head. He glanced at Rebecca, then at Dinah. Dinah nodded to the group and they jogged off to strategic areas around the mob. Jack held on to Pip's arm and they both transported in front of the truck, which was speeding away. Pip held out his hand and narrowed his eyes in concentration. His arm and eyes glowed a bright ice blue as the truck came to a halt just in front of them. Officers from every else began to close in on the truck. A loud explosion could be heard and Liz looked around and smiled as she saw another stick of "dynamite" fly into the air. A purple glowing orb soon followed it, and they both exploded, causing a very convenient distraction for the advancing police. Liz looked back to the armored truck. She could see Pip in front of it, sweating from the strain of holding it and the officers inside still. She sprinted over to the truck and as she did, a low rumbling growl came from the depths of her throat. Her body glowed just as it did earlier and to the surprise of many people, including her teammates, she had morphed completely and was lunging at the back of the truck. She gripped the doors hard and dug her claws into the metal, ripping and tearing savagely. The door finally gave way and her muscles strained against the force of pulling the door open. The small child tilted his head in her direction, but said nothing. She started forward, but her body was exhausted from morphing. She fell down in a crumpled heap on the ground. Her body glowed again as she reverted to her human form. She was able to remain conscious, but she was still very weak. Police began to swarm around them again and she growled in a vain attempt to keep them back. Jack suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her hand, and the boy's. They vanished just as the first officers reached the truck.  
  
~~~~~~******~~~~~~  
  
*beep beep*  
  
"C'mon.wake up.there yeh go.nice and easy now."  
  
Liz could just make out the sound of Pip's voice. Everything was dark and distant voices and rhythmic beeping were all she could hear. Gradually, the bright light began to rise again and as Liz began to wake up, her senses were overwhelmed by reality.  
  
"Ugh.oh man.how.how long have I .been out.?" Liz struggled to get the words out as her body fought against her, not wanting to wake up.  
  
"About 'alf an 'our. The strain from teleportin' knocked you out." Pip smiled at her as he gently placed a damp cloth against her head. Liz looked around the room. She felt very dizzy and weak still, and that bothered her.  
  
"Everybody.get back.ok?  
  
"Yeah. The boy's restin' in the other room. Dr. McCoy and the Professor are watchin' over 'im now. We got back a little while ago, and brought yeh directly 'ere. Everybody's been pretty worried."  
  
"I feel loved," She sat up slowly. The dizzy feeling almost made her fall over, but she steadied herself and after a few deep breaths the feeling went away. She smiled to herself as she literally felt her strength coming back.  
  
"Are yeh alright, Lizzy?" Pip was sounding very worried.  
  
"I'm fine. Nothing the ol' healing factor can't fix."  
  
She hopped off the table and wandered over to the examining room on the opposite side of the hall. Hank and Xavier were still inside, watching over the child. She looked towards the main lab and noticed that Dinah, Rebecca, and Jack had come in. She also noticed how Pip very inconspicuously put his arm around Dinah as he told her about Liz's updated condition. She raised an eyebrow, then turned away and went back to the child's room. She tapped lightly on the door and walked in.  
  
"How's he doing, Professor?"  
  
"I was just about to ask you a similar question, Elizabeth." Xavier glanced up at her quickly, then turned his attention back to the boy.  
  
"I'm alright. I was feeling kind of exhausted there for a while, but I'm much better now."  
  
"I wish the same could be said for our little friend here." Xavier sighed.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Liz sat down in one of the chairs across from the bed.  
  
"He's had a rough time. Life on the streets certainly isn't suitable for children as young as he is." Hank put some equipment away, and checked on the monitors as he spoke.  
  
"I think I'm going to try to see his mind. It's risky in his condition, but I believe it is necessary." The Professor placed his hands over the child's temple and closed his eyes. Liz and Hank remained quiet, so that the Professor could concentrate with out distraction.  
  
The boy's mind was.dark.very dark and cold. As Xavier wandered throughout the planes of the mind he felt himself shiver. An icy voice could be heard echoing from every direction.  
  
"Your time to die, boy'o..."  
  
Xavier wandered further into the depths of the child's mind. "Darius? Are you here? I am here to help you. Do not be afraid."  
  
Again, the voice echoed, this time louder and directly behind Xavier. He could only make out a shadowy figure in the distance, and then a woman's scream. He darted his eyes about to find the source, but had no such luck. Before he had a chance to do anything else, glowing black tendrils erupted from out of nowhere. They wrapped themselves around Xavier and the shadowy thing. Xavier screamed as the concussive energy hit him. He could feel his energy drain away.and still the cold laughter and the voice echoed. 


	7. Inner Demons

The blackness ensnared Xavier and held him down. He was trapped inside Darius's mind and he couldn't find a way out. The concussive force from the tendrils pounded at his mind and made his current condition even more unbearable. The voice of Sabretooth could also be heard echoing through the darkness.  
  
"What's wrong, runt? Don't you wanna see your mama? She screamed real nice like.I sure hope you do too."  
  
Xavier cringed inwardly at the malicious sound. He tried his best to send out psionic blasts to break his way free. He had nearly given up hope when he saw a bright flash of light. A fiery figure appeared before him and he instantly recognized it as the astral form of Jean Grey. The soothing sound of her voice calmed Darius and Jean was able to break Xavier free from the child's mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Charles? Charles! Are you alright?"  
  
Hank shook Xavier, trying to revive him. He was relieved to see Xavier's eye's twitch then slowly open.  
  
"We were scared for a moment we lost you, Charles," Jean Grey gently patted the professor's hand. "What happened?"  
  
The professor wrinkled his brow and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath as he tried to find the words to explain the images he had just seen.  
  
"The child's mind.it is a labyrinth of pain and sorrow. There were voices. Angry voices that taunted him. The voice sounded so familiar.If only I could.yes! Of course.  
  
Hank, Jean and Liz all looked confused.  
  
"What is it?" Jean leaned forward in her chair.  
  
"Sabretooth. Sabretooth killed his mother. That's what all that pain was and that was why he lashed out at the sound of the voice." The Professor leaned back in his chair and sighed.  
  
"Such pain for a young child to go through."  
  
Hank noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked down and saw Darius squirm under the sheets slightly. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly, then he bolted upright in the bed.  
  
"Whoa! Slow down there, little guy. We can't have you hurting yourself."  
  
Hank placed gentle hands across Darius's chest. The boy put his own hand over Hank's, which seemed like a giant's hand compared to his own. He jerked his hand back slightly as he felt the soft fur. Hank laughed slightly at the boy's reaction. Darius felt the hand again and smiled. He spoke in such a low voice only Liz could really hear him.  
  
"You're fluffy."  
  
Jean glanced from Darius, to Hank, and finally to Liz. She gave a questioning look and Liz had to stop giggling in order to answer.  
  
"He thinks that Dr. McCoy is fluffy."  
  
"Well, for all intents and purposes, I do have a rather fuzzy complexion." Hank grinned as Darius continued to feel his hand and smile.  
  
The Professor wheeled his chair around to face Darius and looked at him sternly.  
  
"Darius.can you tell us what happened?"  
  
Darius immediately scrunched down into the covers of the bed. He made himself look very small and tried his best to hide. The Professor let out a sigh that was part sadness and part frustration. Jean reached out and touched the boys shoulder, but he jerked away from her hand. She also sighed, and then closed her eyes as she gently touched his mind. She pulled out quickly and met Xavier's gaze as she opened her eyes.  
  
"He only wants to speak to Hank and Liz."  
  
"Me? Why me?" Liz looked shocked and was thoroughly confused.  
  
Jean smiled, "Because you're the one that saved him."  
  
"But we all saved him.It wasn't just me."  
  
"You're the one that pulled him out of the truck though, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well," Jean smiled again. "That's why."  
  
Liz looked over at Darius and while he had no eyes to speak of, she could still sense that his attention was directed towards her. Jean and Xavier quietly left the room, leaving only Hank and Liz with Darius.  
  
"Well!" Hank began very genially. "I suppose that now we have a chance, he can take a good look at you."  
  
Darius tilted his head slightly at the sound of Hank's voice and slowly sat up.  
  
"It's ok Darius," Liz started, "Dr. McCoy here is just going to make sure that you are nice and healthy."  
  
Darius held his hand out, trying to search for something to grab on to. Liz glanced at Hank quickly, then reached out and took Darius's hand. It was trembling. She carefully helped Darius off of the bed and onto the examining table. He had calmed down slightly, and didn't seem so nervous around Hank and Liz anymore. Hank took some supplies out and laid them on a little cart next to the table.  
  
"Ok Darius, listen carefully. We need to take your shirt off so we can check for any injuries. Is that alright?" Hank spoke with a quiet, friendly voice.  
  
Darius gripped Liz's hand a little tighter, then nodded. Hank carefully pulled the boy's dirty poncho up and over his head, and then pulled off the ratty shirt underneath. Liz and Hank gasped together when they saw Darius's body. His arms were covered in scars from what looked like needle pricks. His back too, was covered in scars that looked like they came from being whipped. Liz gently touched the boy's arm, and the muscles in his forearm twitched slightly.  
  
"Darius." Liz began, "Where did you get these scars?"  
  
The boy was quiet for a moment then answered in a quiet voice. "I was born with them."  
  
Liz turned and gave Hank a very confused look. Hank looked equally confused. He shrugged, and then began to go through some of his tools.  
  
"Now," said Hank, "I'm just going to give you a basic physical, to make sure that you are in tip-top shape, alright?"  
  
Darius nodded, and then tilted his head towards Liz.  
  
"Liz here is going to get you some clean clothes."  
  
Darius immediately began to fidget. He looked worried and frantic. Liz came over again and held on to his hand.  
  
"Whoa kiddo.it's alright. I won't be gone for long. I'll be back before Dr. McCoy finished up your check-up."  
  
Darius gripped his filth-covered poncho tightly. It looked very old and was tattered, but Liz could tell he wanted it.  
  
"I'll wash that for you and give it back, ok?"  
  
Darius nodded as he handed the poncho over to Liz. She smiled at Hank, then turned and left the med-lab. Hank meanwhile, took a damp washcloth and cleaned some of the dirt off of Darius. Once the boy was fairly clean, he treated some of the open sores on his body.  
  
"You're pretty lucky these haven't gotten infected, Darius."  
  
Again, Darius's only response was a simple nod. Hank shook his head slightly, and then continued on with the examination. He took out his stethoscope and held it against Darius's chest. The boy immediately tensed up and gripped Hank's fur-covered arm.  
  
"C-c-cold." Darius managed to stutter out.  
  
"Oh my stars and garters, you're right!" Hank held the cold metal tightly in his hand to warm it up some. When he went to listen to Darius's heart again, he didn't tense up as much. The boy continued to hold Hank's arm, stroking it a little bit and feeling the long, blue fur between his fingers. Hank laughed as Darius smiled.  
  
About twenty minutes passed and Liz returned with some fresh clothes. Hank helped Darius off the table, and brought him to one of the bathrooms down the hall with the clothes that Liz handed to him. Luckily, there were a few students about the same size as Darius, and their clothes were close to fitting him. Hank helped prepare a bath for Darius, and got him cleaned up. Hank had to change the water once, only because of all the dirt that came off of Darius. They walked back into the med-lab together, where Liz was waiting for them. She smiled at Darius's appearance. He was much better looking now, and certainly smelled better. The clothes he was wearing however were still a bit big for him and looked very baggy.  
  
"Well, now that we've had a good aquatic lesson, I do believe I am going to dry myself off before all this fur makes me smell." Hank grinned and laughed as he guided Darius over to Liz.  
  
"Good idea." Liz smiled as Hank humphed at her. She looked down at Darius. "Alrighty then. Feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah. Is Dr. McCoy all furry?"  
  
Liz laughed and smiled. "Yeah, he's completely covered in blue fur."  
  
"That's so cool."  
  
"We all think so. Anyway, I stole these clothes for you till we get you some of your own, and your poncho is in the washing machine right now. We can get that later, but for right now, I'm going to show you around the school."  
  
Darius smiled and nodded as Liz held his hand and walked with him out the door and down the hall. 


	8. With a Rebel Yell

The X-Men aren't mine! *Uses telepathic powers to make you stop thinking that*  
  
Er.and I also apologize to Mel Brooks and the writers of Spaceballs.don't ask, the keen reader will pick it up.  
  
A/N: So.it's taken me what? 6 months to write another chapter to this thing? Well.you could say that chapter 7 was the next chapter.but I've had that thing written for months and have just been too dang lazy to upload it. Silly me, huh?  
  
A flash of red was all that could be seen as the convertible raced down the street. A.J. lifted herself higher in her seat so she could better feel the cool wind wildly blow her hair back. It was times like this when she truly appreciated her powers. While this wasn't flying, she still felt the same kind freedom. Ziska glanced up at her and laughed.  
  
"You know, that's a good way to catch bugs in your teeth."  
  
"Well," A.J. sat back down in her seat. "I can change into a bat. Bats find bugs to be very tasty."  
  
"That's disgusting." Ziska stuck out her tongue and shook her head.  
  
"What are you talking about? You're half Shi'ar! That alien race is descended from birds for cryin' out loud. Haven't you ever heard, 'Early bird catches the worm?'"  
  
"Yeah, well I'm also human and maybe I don't feel like eating a worm." Ziska laughed and pulled the car into a parking lot. A.J. got out slowly.  
  
"A bar, huh?"  
  
"Yeah.I figured we could cause some trouble." Ziska closed her eyes and slowly, her body began to change. She grew a couple more inches and her hair grew out into feathers. Her hairstyle looked more like a headdress than long, wispy locks. The traditional Shi'ar markings under her eyes also formed. A.J. smiled.  
  
"Now you're talkin'."  
  
---------------------------*********************----------------------------  
  
The inside of the bar was dark and musty. Loud music was playing from somewhere in the back, but no one was dancing. The bartender was fat and bald, and silently wiped a mug with a dirty rag. He scowled as A.J. and Ziska walked in, and spit on the floor. Ziska ignored the surly bartender, and scanned the room for possible troublemakers. Some bikers were standing by a pool table, eyeing both women. Ziska didn't have the pleasure of her telepathy in her Shi'ar form, but assumed just from their body language what they were thinking. The only man that seemed out of place was an older man, in a dirty black trench coat. He stood up from his place at the bar and left without ever paying the bartender. The fat man didn't even seem to notice.  
  
Ziska shrugged this off, and walked confidently inside. A.J. was close behind her, and they both sat down at a table. There were bloodstains along the top, and the wood was chipped all around the edge. This bar had obviously seen its share of fights.  
  
"So danger-girl.how long do you think it's going to take for one of those lovely Romeos to come over here and ask us to dinner?" A.J. grinned and her eyes flashed mischievously.  
  
Ziska tipped her chair back and glanced at the bikers, then at A.J. She held up her hand and silently counted down.5.4.3.2.  
  
"Hi there, sweet heart." One of the larger bikers had slithered over to the girls' table. Ziska suddenly stood up and slammed her palms on the table.  
  
"Sweet heart?!" She spoke softly, but in threatening tones.  
  
A.J. leaned back in her seat. "Uh oh."  
  
The biker looked shocked only for a moment, and then quickly regained his composure. "You've got some fire in ya lady. I like that in a gal." He glanced at A.J. "Your friend doesn't look half bad either. Tell ya what.how about the two of you come back with me an' the gang." The biker's friends started to come over. Ziska grinned and sauntered over to the large biker. Her added height made her a good few inches taller than the biker. His friends snickered. A.J. stood up as well. Ziska gently brought her hand up and brushed the biker's cheek. His nostrils flared and his eyes grew wide. His friends started no snicker even more.  
  
"You know killer," Ziska spoke very softly. "You're not half-bad."  
  
The biker began to smile. His face quickly contorted into pain as Ziska brought her knee up as hard as she could against the biker's groin. He dropped to the floor and curled into a fetal position, nearly in tears. Ziska looked down at him in disgust.  
  
"You're all bad."  
  
"Oh yeah," A.J. rolled her eyes. "That wasn't cliché."  
  
The group of bikers had finally realized what had just happened, and were becoming very angry. They all started yelling to each other, and slowly coming towards Ziska and A.J.  
  
"What the fuck was that?"  
  
"We can't let them do that to Bud!"  
  
"We'll show those bitches."  
  
".slit their throats."  
  
Ziska backed up and stood next to A.J. She touched A.J.'s arm, and the smaller woman nodded. She morphed her arms into a gorilla's and lifted up the table between them and the bikers'. She tossed it with her added strength and all the bikers were sent flying back from the force of the hit.  
  
There was a collective groan as the bikers tried to get out from underneath the splintered wood. The next sound they heard was the cocking of a double- barreled shotgun.  
  
"Get the fuck out of my bar," the bartender aimed the shotgun directly at the women.  
  
The two glanced at each other and immediately ducked down behind more tables. The gun went off, but clearly missed them. Ziska tossed a chair towards the bar. Another angered biker shared A.J.'s hiding spot, and she immediately had to defend herself. He waved a switchblade tauntingly in the air. She smiled, and then roundhouse kicked the knife out of his hand. The biker clutched his hand in pain and crouched down on the floor. A.J. smiled to herself, then turned around just in time to be punched in the jaw. The large biker had gathered up his pride and joined in the fight again. He grabbed A.J. roughly by the shoulders and threw her across the room. She landed hard on a table, snapping it in two.  
  
By now, every one in the bar had either joined the fight, or ran out the door. Ziska kicked another man in the jaw, and stopped to listen as he dropped to the floor. Police sirens could be heard in the distance. She cursed to herself and scanned the room for A.J. She found her slowly getting up from a broken table. Ziska ran over to her.  
  
"A.J., we gotta split. The cops are going to be her any minute now."  
  
"Yeah.yeah.alright." A.J. nodded her head weakly.  
  
A look of concern passed Ziska's face. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine!" A.J. growled.  
  
Ziska just nodded and helped her friend out the door. They hopped into their car and sped out of the parking lot just as flashing red lights appeared down the street. 


	9. Harsh Words

"You storm out of my office, leave school grounds without the proper authorization, instigate a confrontation at a bar, and get you and your friend hurt, and you dare come in here and demand that iI/i apologize?"  
  
Professor Xavier's normally calm demeanor was in serious question at this exact moment. Ziska and A.J. had finally returned from their rebellious ride around Westchester, New York. Ziska assumed that there would be repercussions from her little stunt, and in a twisted way, that's what she wanted. At the very least, she was getting attention from her father.  
  
At this moment, her father was furious. He fumed behind his desk, but he did not face the women. He instead gazed out the enormous arched windows of his elaborately decorated office. Ziska remained standing and glared at the back of Xavier's head. A.J. once again sat, and quietly nursed her bruised arm. A.J. glanced up at Ziska, but her friend did not return the look. Finally, in frustration, A.J. slammed her fist on the desk so hard that it broke both father and daughter out of their transfixed state, and their attention was turned to her.  
  
"Look, if it's such a big deal." A.J. closed her eyes as her body shrank and reformed into the shape of a cat, and then reformed again to her natural state in a matter of seconds. Her wounds were nearly healed, although she wore an expression of pain on her face. "There! I'm all better, no harm done."  
  
"Your injuries only scratch the surface at the amount of irresponsibility you two have shown," Xavier finally wheeled around to look at them.  
  
"Look, Xavier," Ziska began.  
  
Xavier's eyes narrowed. "You will address me as professor."  
  
The iciness with which he spoke those words caught everyone off-guard. Ziska quickly shrugged it off.  
  
"IProfessor/I, I still don't see what you've done to improve the status of the team. As far as I can tell, they're just as rebellious as we apparently are." Ziska placed her hands on her hips and stared at her father smugly.  
  
"Seriously professor," A.J. continued. "Those kids need us more than we need them. They've really got to learn some appreciation."  
  
The Professor just looked back at the young women. The only way they could tell he was angry was by the rate that his face was flushing with fury. No one spoke for several minutes, and the tension continued to grow. Xavier finally looked away, and again, gazed out the window.  
  
There was a large garden filled with flowers just coming into full bloom with the season. The delicious fragrance wafted into the office on a gentle breeze. Xavier slowly took in a breath and sighed. He watched as two figures emerged from the porch. Liz slowly walked down the brick pathway, holding Darius's hand. They continued down the path to the tall, wooded arbor near the garden's end. They sat on the grass, and Darius gently ran his hands over the petals of a rose.  
  
Xavier once again began to speak, but did not turn away from the window.  
  
"Those Ikids/I went on a mission today. Those Ikids/I saved an eight-year old child from harming the people around him, and from being harmed himself. Those Ikids/I brought him back here where he received medical attention and a place to live," Xavier finally turned around to face Ziska and A.J. "Those kids were led by Dinah and Liz who stepped up, formulated a plan, and executed it as a team."  
  
Ziska and A.J. had nothing to say. Neither one had bothered to bring along their communicators. The fact that the team had gone out was completely unknown to them. Ziska finally let her gaze shift to the arbor outside. She was certain that Liz was staring back, mocking her. Her attention snapped back to Xavier.  
  
"I assure you Franziska, she is not mocking you. Now, I want to both of you to leave this office. You are confined to your rooms until further notice. You will serve detention, and double Danger Room sessions."  
  
Again, Ziska felt her anger rise. "You are treating us like children!"  
  
"Because you are acting as children!" Xavier let his voice rise. "Leave this office now!"  
  
Both women stormed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are these flowers everywhere?" Darius gently stroked the yellow rose in his hand. The petals were soft and felt smooth against his skin.  
  
Liz smiled at the boy. "One of the teachers here, Ororo Munroe has roses everywhere in this garden. There are lots of other flowers out here too. It's very beautiful."  
  
Darius tilted his head, and then scrunched up his nose. "Too many smells."  
  
"I know what you mean," Liz laughed. "It's almost too much for me. No one else minds the smell as much though."  
  
"Why not?" Darius sounded confused.  
  
"Well," Liz thought how to best answer his question. "Not everyone here smells as well as we do. We've got much better noses."  
  
Darius nodded his head. An angry noise immediately caught their attention. Liz turned her head and looked towards the arched windows of Xavier's office. "Humph," she grunted.  
  
"What's wrong?" Darius tilted his head towards Liz.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I think the Professor is just angry with his daughter. Her and her friend were supposed to help us rescue you but they ran away."  
  
"That's bad."  
  
"Yeah. It is." Liz smiled at shook her head. Darius' logic was so simplistic and innocent. She found it to be very refreshing from the chaos of her world. They were quiet for a moment longer, just listening and taking in all the sounds and smells around them. Darius lifted his head towards the sun and smiled as the warmth filled his entire body. Liz laughed at his carefree grin, then stopped and turned her head slightly. A familiar scent was carried on the breeze, and Liz growled. Darius tilted his head towards her, and squeezed her hand harder.  
  
Scott Summers casually walked up behind Liz and Darius. He stood there for a few moments, waiting for a reaction from Liz. When he finally accepted the fact that he would get none, he spoke.  
  
"Look, Liz.I want to apologize for what I did. You and Logan were right and even though I was trying to help you, I didn't go about it the right way." He waited a few more moments. Liz stared off into the distance, letting his apology sink in. A cold drop of water running down her arm immediately snapped her back to reality. She looked up at Scott with an expressionless face. Scott could feel her green, lizard-like eyes pierce into him. Being the fearless leader that he was, he raised an eyebrow, and held up the yellow cup in his hand.  
  
Liz couldn't help but smile. "You brought me a frosty?"  
  
Scott looked at the ground and smiled. "Yeah, I know, not your ordinary sign of an apology."  
  
"It's great, Scott. Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Scott could still some tension, but was confident that a lot of it had been lifted. He smiled, nodded, and walked away. Liz turned back towards Darius.  
  
"Hey Liz?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's a frosty?"  
  
Liz laughed. "The best stuff in the world."  
  
Darius once again looked confused, until he tasted the chocolate concoction. Liz could not help but laugh once again at the pleased smile on Darius' face. They shared the frosty, and enjoyed the peace of the garden. 


	10. Into the Sunset

The X-Men do not belong to me-get it? Got it? Doubt it!  
  
A/N YAY! IT'S FINALLY DONE! WOO HOO! I mean.splendid.  
  
-One Week later-  
  
A week has passed and Ziska remains rebellious. She refused to talk to her father and closed herself off from the world almost entirely. The embarrassment she felt while being treated like a child was enough reason for her to contact her mother-Lilandra, Majistrix of the Shi'ar Empire. By utilizing a communication system derived from Shi'ar technology, Ziska was able to have visual communication to her mother-across the galaxy.  
  
"Mother.you don't understand." Ziska was unhappy with the response she was getting to her complaints.  
  
"Franziska, you above all should understand what I go through as leader of an entire empire. You should also understand that being in a leadership position demands responsibility and a level of maturity," Lilandra spoke calmly to her daughter. She understood her frustration, but had to provide serious consultation-characteristics of being both mother and empress.  
  
"Which is exactly why those two." Ziska stopped herself. "Why Dinah and Elizabeth should not be leading. They're the worst when it comes to lacking in respect and discipline."  
  
"Are they?" Lilandra countered. "Where were you when they led that mission? A leader never abandons their team. That shows a lack in respect and discipline."  
  
Ziska lowered her head and stared at the ground, realizing that she had just been scolded. Lilandra spoke again of the importance of leadership, while Ziska just nodded. They said their farewells as Ziska powered down the communicator. She stood and clenched her fists as her anger rose with herself and everyone around her. She threw a hard punch at the wall near her, breaking a neat hole into the drywall.  
  
"Damn them!" She snarled in frustration. "They'll be sorry when they realize their mistake, and come crawling back in search of advice." She paced around her room, clenching and unclenching her fists. "How sweet it will be to watch them squirm. They won't have any other choice."  
  
Ziska continued to pace around the room, talking to herself and growing angrier by the minute. Her eyes were wild and her demeanor was suddenly changed. The room grew quiet for a moment and then-laughter.  
  
------------******************------------  
  
"So the handsome young knight swooped his lover off her feet and onto his radiant stallion. They shared true love's kiss as they rode into the.dang it, Jack!"  
  
Jack could no longer contain his laughter and rolled on the side of the bed. Darius was laughing just as much as Rebecca glared at the both of them.  
  
"Now how am ah supposed to read this child a story if you keep messin' me up?" Rebecca stood with her hands on her hips and continued to glare at Jack.  
  
"Awh.gee Rebecca! He's eight years old, he doesn't wanna hear a sappy love story!" Jack managed to control his laughter enough to where he could sit up and look back at Rebecca.  
  
"A story about some adventure you went on would be a lot cooler." Darius perked up a little bit.  
  
"Ah can't believe you guys." Rebecca covered her face with her hand in frustration and walked toward the door.  
  
"Leaving already?" Darius sounded disappointed.  
  
"Yeah," Jack slid off the bed. "Bedtime for you now." Jack tucked the sheets up and tousled Darius' hair. "See ya in the morning kiddo."  
  
Rebecca turned and waved 'goodbye'. "Good night, Darius."  
  
"Night," Darius yawned and leaned back in his pillow.  
  
Jack followed Rebecca out of Darius' room and shut the door behind him. Rebecca leaned against a wall and looked back towards Jack.  
  
"Just a sappy love story, huh?"  
  
Jack smiled. "It's only sappy if it doesn't have anything to do with you."  
  
Rebecca grinned. "Swamp rat."  
  
"Swamp rat? Ah'm hurt! Besides, isn't that what Rogue calls Remy?"  
  
"Yeah, well it fits you too."  
  
"Does that mean ah should start speaking with a Cajun accent, Mon chere?" Jack leaned in close to her and smiled.  
  
"Ah dunno, gumbo. Remy might think you're makin' fun of him." Rebecca poked Jack's stomach.  
  
"Ooh.you got me." Jack held his stomach and staggered back.  
  
"Awh.poor swamp rat."  
  
"Yeah? Now Ah'm gonna git you!"  
  
Jack bolted after Rebecca, who laughed and ran down the hallway. The chased each other down the stairs, past the Rec Room, and into the kitchen. Jack caught up with her, grabbed her around the middle and swung her around in the air. She giggled as he put her down and she turned to look at him. He leaned in slowly and kissed her.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
------------******************------------  
  
Outside, Liz sat in the grassy field, where the students-and the teachers- often played softball. She had been meditating in an effort to sort out her thoughts and feelings. Her inability to morph was still troubling her. She often wondered if her grandfather, an elder in his tribe, would have any advice for her. She grew sad when thinking about this, knowing that he was so far away, and she feared ever returning to her home. Her friends leaving her alone in the woods had cut her deeply, and she wasn't ready to face her past.  
But for once, something outside her mutant power was upsetting her. While in the Med Lab she caught a glance of Pip putting an arm around Dinah. A part of Liz told her to think nothing of it, but the rest of her- the majority of her that felt an undeniable attraction to Pip-couldn't help but feel hurt by this. She sighed to herself.  
  
"What are you getting upset about?" she thought. "You've no right to make any decision on his feelings.when you don't even know what his feelings are."  
  
She sighed again and lay down on the ground. The sun was low in the sky and cast a warm, orange light over the field. The black slits in Liz's eyes narrowed as she stared towards the horizon.  
  
"Argh! Boys!" she growled out loud. She squeezed her eyes shut and slapped her hand over her face. "Why do I have to like him?" she said quietly.  
  
-At that moment, inside the mansion's Rec room-  
  
"Och! How do I tell 'er?" Pip leaned his head against the window, facing the softball field. He shifted his glance and looked towards the dark figure that now lay in the grass.  
  
Dinah sat in a bar stool across the room, sipping from a steaming mug of tea. She placed the mug down on the bar counter, then quietly walked over to Pip. She faced him, leaning sideways against the window frame.  
  
"You walk right up to her, look her in the eye.and tell her," Dinah spoke quietly and calmly, but with a friendly smile.  
  
"But.how do I know what she'll say.what she thinks." Pip sighed and glanced back and forth between Dinah and Liz, outside.  
  
"You don't. But chances are pretty good that you'll get a positive answer. Her face just lights up whenever you walk into the room. Who knows.she may be lying out there by herself wondering the same thing you're wondering." Dinah touched Pip's shoulder. He sighed and looked towards her. "Go on. No better time than the present.and that sunset is going to be gorgeous."  
  
"But what if."  
  
"No buts! Just go out there and tell her how you feel. At the very least.give her some company. Alright?" Dinah gave him a hard pat on the back and smiled.  
  
Pip nodded and smiled weakly back at Dinah. He quietly mumbled to himself, and headed out the door towards the field. He kept his eyes on Liz, and then stopped as she slowly sat up and looked towards him. There was a long pause, followed by Liz chuckling.  
  
"So.are you just going to stand there until I turn back around?" She smiled.  
  
"It's still weird how you just.know when ah'm around." He smiled back.  
  
"Well," tapping her nose, "I just happen to know your scent."  
  
The ice effectively broken, Pip continued over and sat down on the grass next to Liz.  
  
"So uh.what do I smell like?"  
  
Liz shrugged. "I can't really explain it. It's just.your scent."  
  
"Hmm." Pip thought out loud. "Au de Pip."  
  
They shared a laugh. The sun was slowly setting now. Pinks, oranges, and purple flowed through the clouds in the sky as the light seemed to dance off them.  
  
"That's.that's really beautiful," Liz spoke very quietly.  
  
Pip thought to himself, "Not nearly as beautiful as you." He closed his eyes and turned his head towards Liz. "Liz.I." He stopped, suddenly, very unsure of what to say.  
  
Liz turned her attention towards him. "Pip? What.?"  
  
"I.I." he sighed, and turned his head away. " I think you're right. I don't think I've seen another one like it."  
  
Liz looked back towards the horizon. She sighed to herself and shut her eyes. "Just tell him!" She thought to herself.  
  
Pip squeezed his eyes shut and scolded himself. "What's wrong with ye, lad? Just tell her!"  
  
They both turned to face eachother at the same time, their eyes still shut. They spoke at the same time.  
  
"Pip?" - "Liz?"  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Go ahead," Pip spoke first.  
  
"No.it's ok.say what you wanted to say," Liz said immediately after.  
  
"Well." Pip started. "Liz, I.why is this so hard to say." He reached out and placed his hand on hers. "I really like ye."  
  
Liz looked down at his hand on hers. She was temporarily speechless. Finally, she knew how he felt. She turned her hand over and entwined her fingers in his. "I really like you, Pip."  
  
Back inside, Dinah smiled as she watched the two talk. She turned away as Pip's silhouetted figure slid in closer to Liz, and placed an arm around her shoulder. Dinah walked back over to the bar, and retrieved her mug. She finished the last of its contents, before heading towards the door, and shutting off the lights.  
  
---------The End--------- 


End file.
